Brazil
In Brazil the series is named Lost, as in English. There are some references to Brazil in the show. Brazilian Cast * Rodrigo Santoro is a huge star in Brazil. He plays Paulo, a character in the third season. Paulo's character is also Brazilian. * Marjorie Mariano and Marcia Ardito are two of the fix background cast among the beach survivors. They are also referred to as Redshirts. * Claudia Cox is a stand-in and double for Evangeline Lilly and Maggie Grace in action scenes. Portuguese language * Portuguese, the official language of Brazil, is featured throughout the series (though unconfirmed if these instances are directly related to Brazil, or perhaps to Portugal): ** Mathias and Henrik, the two technicians in the listening station, speak to one another in Portuguese. ** Desmond discovers a copy of the book "Catch-22" (presumably belonging to Naomi) in Portuguese with a photograph of himself and Penelope inside. ** The crew of the Searcher (Penny's boat) is featured speaking Portuguese during the Oceanic Six's rescue. Broadcast * AXN: Subtitled, Tuesday at 9pm. First episode, fourth season, shown March 3rd, 2008 and last episode shown on June, 30th, 2008. Season 5's first episode was aired on March 5th, 2009. In the sixth and final season, for the very first time in Brazilian television history, the episodes will be broadcasted subtitled only one week after ABC's original transmission. * Rede Globo: (open signal), Dubbed, from Monday to Friday with a few scheduled breaks, around 1am. Season 4 aired from January 11st, 2009 to January 27th, 2009, and its first two episodes were aired in sequence exceptionally on Sunday. Season 5 will air from January 4th, 2010 to January 29th, and the final season will have its broadcast early 2011. * TCM: Dubbed re-runs have aired since 2018. See also: Airdates of Lost DVD DVD box from the first season was released in early 2006 because Rede Globo wanted to end the broadcast of the season on the open signal firstly, delaying the original date; the second season box was released in the end of 2006; the third season was made avaiable in September, 2007 and the fourth season box was launched in September, 2008, both two months before their launch on the United States; season 5 was released in November, 2009 and season 6, in late 2010. Brazil also released other DVD versions of fourth and fifth seasons. Discs containing 3 or 4 episodes each were sold monthly only a few weeks after their broadcast on ABC in an attempt to discourage internet illegal downloads. In Lostpedia There are many Brazilians in the list of Lostpedians. To see the list of Brazilian users click here. *The userbox: See also *Portuguese *Voice actors External links *PT - LostPedia Portuguese version of Lostpedia.com *Teorias LOST Episodes, theories, easter eggs... everything about LOST. *SOS Lost Podcast Great Podcast about Lost. In Portuguese. *LostBrasil Brazilian fan site, claims to be the biggest in Latin America about Lost. *Folha Online Lost news in Portuguese *Estadao.com.br Lost news in Portuguese *Ofuxico - Interview (Portuguese) with Rodrigo Santoro, January 8, 2007. Possible spoilers. es:Brasil pl:Brazylia pt:Brasil em Lost Category:Fan locations